


5次波特和马尔福灵魂互换了，1次他们没有

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, soul exchange
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　提及的大部分魔法现象都是瞎扯•　没有任何逻辑和道理•　BGM：Simon Curtis-Soul 4 Sale





	5次波特和马尔福灵魂互换了，1次他们没有

 

Ⅰ  
　　哈利在睁开眼之前就敏锐地察觉到了不对劲。  
　　他当然有这个判断力，十几年的傲罗可不是白当的。  
　　自从知道自己实际上很有钱之后，他对奢侈品便一直有着超乎寻常的热爱，但是感谢11岁那年海格拦住了试图买纯金坩埚的自己，那让哈利深刻怀疑了自己对奢侈品的品味，导致他的败家子属性在爆发之前直接寂灭。  
　　他依旧喜欢奢侈品，是的，哈利不会否认。那些精致的东西出现的理由难道不就是让人喜欢的吗？不过也仅限于喜欢了，他或许会多看几眼但绝不会买回家。  
　　简单来说：哈利･波特绝对不会买什么骚包的蕾丝边枕套。  
　　他惊恐地闭着眼在一张明显比自己卧室里那张大了至少一半的床上乱摸一通，得出的结论是丝绸床单真容易乱。  
　　然后他睁开了眼。  
　　映入眼帘的是毫无印象的天花板，这看起来完全不是哈利的风格。他喜欢金色和红色，那是格兰芬多的代表色，而格兰芬多又是第一个让他产生归属感的地方，正因如此如今格里莫广场12号里属于哈利的那间卧室整体色调都很暖。  
　　他向戈德里克发誓自己不会在天花板上装饰银绿主调的壁画，甚至还画了条龙，拜托，他对匈牙利树蜂可还是有那么点心理阴影的。  
　　这屋子看起来就像是属于一个斯莱特林。哈利仰着头想。哦天呐，这天花板至少比他卧室的高一米。  
　　正在哈利想要转头观察四周的时候，视野边缘一道绝对能闪瞎人的身影晃动了一下。他立刻警惕起来，伸手握住枕头下的魔杖——谢天谢地魔杖还在这个地方——然后转过头去。  
　　他看到了一面镜子。

 

 

 

  
  
　　魔法部的早晨永远是混乱的，而星期一的早晨更是混乱之最：巫师们像沙丁鱼般从壁炉里出现涌入中庭，带着没睡醒的倦意、对工作的抱怨或是令人敬佩的干劲。赫敏拖着半死不活的罗恩穿过大厅往电梯的方向走，还没越过喷泉就被突然出现在前方的身影吓了一跳。  
　　魔法部并没有设置反幻影显形咒——毕竟万一出事了得让人家跑路——但是有明文规定不论职工还是访客都必须通过特定的通道进入，否则就是违规。突然出现的那个人幻影显形的爆破声引起了不少人的注意，连罗恩都从半睡不醒的状态中清醒过来了，手握魔杖上警惕地看着面前不远处的身影。  
　　赫敏伸手拦下了丈夫的动作；“马尔福？”她不太确定地问。  
　　突然出现的那个人长着一头过于有代表性的头发，毫无疑问是属于马尔福家的，然而令赫敏感到不确定的是对方的衣着——一身灰白色的格子睡衣。  
　　要知道，即使是在之前傲罗和食死徒余党打得鸡飞狗跳每天圣芒戈都挤满了伤员那段的日子里，刚毕业还是个实习治疗师的魔咒伤害科主任加班到两晚上不睡顶着硕大的黑眼圈在圣芒戈走廊里跑来跑去期间，他橙绿色的制服下都会好好穿着并不舒服的西装三件套。如果这个穿着睡衣就出现在魔法部中庭的人真的是德拉科･马尔福，比起捣乱，赫敏更倾向于相信对方是遇到了什么危险才慌不择路来求助。  
　　这可是星期一的上班时间，何况看这些年的表现，德拉科似乎没有要找其他人麻烦的念头了，他连遇见哈利･波特都能冷静地点点头然后各走各的路。  
　　果然，听到她的声音后德拉科立刻抬头看了过来，热泪盈眶，声音里爆出哭腔。  
　　“赫敏！罗恩！”他激动地喊。  
　　被喊到名字的两个人同时后退了一步。  
　　“你是谁？”罗恩退完才想起自己是个傲罗，于是掏出魔杖指着那个不管是谁但绝对不可能是马尔福的人，惊恐地问。“你不是德拉科･马尔福。”  
　　谁知被戳穿的假马尔福一点都没惊慌，相反，他更激动了：“我当然不是马尔福！”他夸张地挥舞着手臂；“我是哈利，哈利･波特！”  
　　整个大厅都寂静了，走路的跑步的刚从壁炉里冲出来的被挤到墙上的全都维持原动作一动不动，瞪大眼看着站在大厅中央雕像前、不管怎么看都是德拉科･马尔福、却非要说自己是哈利･波特的人。  
　　赫敏悄悄拽了拽罗恩的衣角。  
　　“你先制住他，我现在就和圣芒戈联系。”女巫严肃道。  
　　她的声音已经很小了，奈何周围安静过头，于是她的话被穿着格子睡衣的人听得一清二楚。  
　　那人急了；“不！听我说，赫敏，我真的是哈利！但是我今天睁开眼却发现我没在家而是在一个很奇怪的地方，好吧我不知道那是不是马尔福庄园毕竟我又没逛过他家！而且我居然被变成了这样！”他扯着自己乱七八糟的金发崩溃地说。  
　　“我根本不知道发——”  
　　抱怨声毫无预兆地停下了，大厅里重新陷入了寂静。所有人都盯着刚才还在大喊自己是哈利･波特的德拉科･马尔福缓缓将手从头发里抽出来，看了看自己身上的睡衣，又看了看周围的人群，身体颤抖得越来越厉害。  
　　几乎可以凝成实体的怒气以他为中心向四周横扫。  
　　“Fuck you Harry Potter！！”  
　　金发巫师对天大骂，然后像出现时一样“啪”地从魔法部消失了，留下一群不明所以的围观群众。  
　　“……刚才有没有发生什么？”罗恩揉揉眼，怀疑自己还没睡醒看到了幻觉。  
　　万事通小姐点点头又摇摇头，罕见地不知如何作答。

 

 

 

  
  
　　德拉科醒来后受到了和哈利差不多的惊吓。  
　　不，不是因为睁开眼发现自己变成了哈利･波特，他可是货真价实的巫师，才不会因为这种小事受惊。他的惊吓来源于决定先去找自己的身体后拉开衣柜，却发现里面没有一套在他的概念里能够穿出门的衣服上。  
　　德拉科坐在铺着深红色床单的床边，苦恼地撑着有道愚蠢闪电伤疤的额头，任品味和现实在脑海中打得你死我活。纠结了二十分钟，他终于下定决心随便套一件巫师袍出门——毕竟巫师袍再难看也不至于不堪入目，不然摩金夫人可能就要破产了，而麻瓜的衣服……并非不好看，他自己就很喜欢西装三件套，但梅林知道审美死绝的救世主是怎么办到买的所有衣服里没有任何两件搭配起来能堪堪入眼的——德拉科刚闭着眼脱下睡衣，衣服的触感却又回到了自己身上。  
　　他茫然地眨眼，看了看身上无比眼熟款式超赞舒适度爆棚的格子睡衣，又看了看周围傻眼的一群巫师，觉得自己就应该在今早第一次睁开眼后去对角巷裸奔，还得喊着哈利･波特大傻逼。  
　　话说到一半突然回到家的哈利看着全裸的自己沉默了半分钟，钻进裹进被子里一句话都不想说。  
　　本该一如既往的星期一，法律执行司司长和魔咒伤害科主任都旷班了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Ⅱ  
　　灵魂互换。  
　　德拉科翘着腿，用羽毛笔杆敲了敲羊皮纸上不同笔迹写下的同一个词。  
　　那个灾难性的早上没有出现任何会让德拉科直接发现真相的线索，事实上，在发现自己变成了哈利之后他的第一反应是有人对他的记忆动了手脚。或许他本就是哈利･波特，但有人用魔法让他以为自己是德拉科･马尔福。  
　　记忆远比灵魂好操纵，一忘皆空谁都能学会，但时至今日魔咒伤害科主任还从未听说过有人能对灵魂做什么手脚——或许要除了伏地魔，但关于这点，德拉科也仅仅是听黄金三人组模糊地提及过，没有任何实质证据可以证明那个强大的黑巫师对魔法的研究已经到了灵魂阶段。  
　　不过第二次他就不这么想了。  
　　互换仅仅是一眨眼的时间，毫无预兆，前一秒德拉科还在诊断病人，后一秒却发现自己出现在了魔法部法律执行司司长办公室。他坐在椅子上手里拿着一支羽毛笔，面前摊着一份未满十一岁的小巫师魔法暴动事件的处理报告。  
　　鉴于类似的事几乎隔几周就会发生一次，类似的案子本没必要单独放在法律执行司司长桌上，但当德拉科顶着哈利･波特的脸毫不避讳地看完报告后，他明白它为什么会出现了。  
　　报告提到，在上周日一家麻瓜玩具店，一个麻瓜种小巫师不知受了什么刺激突然魔法暴动，导致店里的玩具全都像巧克力蛙一样有了虚假的意识，还卷进去三个路人：玩具店老板、凑巧在店里给韦斯莱家的小孩子们买礼物的哈利･波特，以及更凑巧路过的门口的德拉科本人。  
　　店老板被架子砸到了脑袋，全程都晕乎乎的，倒是方便了更改记忆；而德拉科和哈利由于反应迅速使用了盔甲咒，并没有受到外伤，他配合傲罗做完笔录就离开了，谁知道居然还有后遗症。  
　　看来哈利･波特还是有可取之处的。德拉科看着第一个潦草的“灵魂互换”，心想。既然知道了原因一切就好办得多，只需要对症下药找出解决的方法就好了。  
　　还没有放下羽毛笔，办公室的门突然被摔开，罗恩･韦斯莱风风火火地闯了进来。  
　　“你绝对猜不到发生了什么，哈利！”罗恩的表情在同情和幸灾乐祸之间来回切换，五官都扭曲了。  
　　德拉科嫌弃地往后撤了些，躲开他的唾沫星子。  
　　“圣芒戈居然被投诉到魔法部了！”  
　　德拉科翻了个白眼，无动于衷。这年头什么病人都有，他被投诉的次数比上学期间黄金男孩扣分的次数都多，哪怕实际上他根本没出过一次事故。  
　　“说是魔咒伤害科的马尔福蓄意谋杀病人！”  
　　“谁他妈的干了什么？！”德拉科掀翻椅子跳起来冲向公用壁炉，差点儿撞飞手舞足蹈的罗恩。  
　　有几年没见过哈利在面对和德拉科有关的事时如此激动的罗恩茫然地等到壁炉里的绿色火焰熄灭，这才反应过来要跟上去。当他慢了两步来到圣芒戈的大厅，看见的就是一副比前天早上的魔法部大厅还要疯狂的画面：  
　　哈利･波特把德拉科･马尔福压在地上，揪着对方的领子冲他的脸挥拳头，看上去不打死不解气。  
　　“巨怪都比你聪明！”黑发巫师边打边骂；“我有那么多护士，那么多！你不会治疗魔咒能不能叫个会的人来？！我被投诉那么多次也顶多是居心不良，你他妈第一天就给我被投诉谋杀还告到了魔法部，哈利･他妈的･波特你想去阿兹卡班一日游就自己去别用我的身体去！”  
　　当那个带着爆破音的名字被喊出口，罗恩马上理解了现在是什么情况——灵魂互换嘛，星期一闹得那么大，现在整个魔法部都知道了，估计今天之后圣芒戈也会都知道的。  
　　罗恩看着面前实际上是德拉科狂扁哈利、但从视觉上来说却是哈利狂扁德拉科的画面，非但不想出手阻止，甚至还想拍手叫好。  
　　“马尔福面对自己的脸还真下得去手。”红发傲罗佩服地感慨。  
　　被打得左闪右躲的那个艰难地反驳；“谁说我不会治疗魔咒？！你的魔杖不听我的话能怪我吗！”  
　　“你当我白痴？！敢情和黑魔王打架的时候你用的不是我的魔杖？！它要是不听话怎么就没坑死你？你对我的魔杖有什么不满！！”  
　　两个不知该怎么称呼的人像是没有魔法的麻瓜一样在地上滚来滚去，试图用拳头互殴。显而易见占了上风的是黑头发的那个——或者说，是德拉科。毕竟训练有素的傲罗和娇生惯养的大少爷之间体格差还是很明显的，即使被换到德拉科身体里的哈利的芯子还记得格斗技巧，奈何胳膊拧不过大腿。  
　　我锻炼得可真不错。被打中脸的哈利眼冒金星，不合时宜地想。  
　　就在周围终于有人打算劝架时，地上滚来滚去的两人同时停下了动作，圣芒戈大厅出现了几天前魔法部中庭同样的寂静。  
　　“你他妈居然敢打我？！？！”  
　　德拉科･马尔福捂着脸尖叫，声音穿透了几层楼板，震得人耳鸣。金发巫师一脚踹在自己上方的傲罗胸口，把人踹得仰面倒地。  
　　“你要不要脸？！？！是你自己打的你自己！！”哈利不甘示弱吼了回去，在下一拳到来时抓住德拉科的手腕飞快单膝跪起对治疗师来了个过肩摔。  
　　没有经历过星期一魔法部混乱的圣芒戈员工们目瞪口呆地看着突然反转的场景，唯一还有行动能力的罗恩举着麻瓜手机录像，更不想去拉架了。

 

 

 

  
  
　　因为当众斗殴，住院一天后法律执行司司长和魔咒伤害科主任同时被勒令停职一周并在离开工作地点前上交检讨。  
　　顺便一提，他们的检讨书都签着对方的名字，并寄给了对方的上司。  
　　搞得收到检讨的魔法部部长和圣芒戈院长都忍不住怀疑自己是不是也和别人灵魂互换了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Ⅲ  
　　任何事发生两次以上都将不值得再为之惊讶。  
　　眨了下眼却发现自己身处一间并不熟悉的书房时，德拉科没有停顿一秒，唰唰唰拉开了所有的抽屉。  
　　当你已经习惯了自己和学生时代死对头时不时会灵魂互换怎么办？当然是借机找他的把柄啊！这种太过明显的事还需要考虑吗！  
　　如果不是他们在魔法部和圣芒戈闹得几乎所有人都知道了他们的异常，德拉科是不会放弃在这种情况下脱光跑街上大喊哈利･波特大傻逼的。  
　　救世主的生活出人意料地无趣，他翻遍了书房的抽屉，里面不是看了一半折角的小说就是空白的羊皮纸，唯一引起德拉科兴趣的是那根被哈利抢走的山楂木魔杖。德拉科拿在手里挥了挥，一如既往好用，似乎并没有因为它换了个主人就对先前的这位产生排斥。不过现在他已经有另一根好用的魔杖了，多一根没什么意义，何况灵魂换回来后他也没办法带走这里的任何东西。  
　　德拉科将魔杖放回原处，抬头正对穿衣镜。  
　　罗恩赫敏刚踏出客厅壁炉，就看到哈利･波特面对镜子，深仇大恨地拿着剪刀和梳子冲自己的头发比划。  
　　韦斯莱夫妇对视一眼；“……马尔福？”罗恩试探着问。  
　　德拉科被吓了一跳，手中的剪刀咔嚓咔嚓两声，在脑袋中间开辟一片地中海。  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　三人相视无言。

 

 

 

  
  
　　德拉科･马尔福一定有很严重的怀旧情结。  
　　当哈利在德拉科的书房里发现了满满一抽屉五颜六色的糖纸，满满一抽屉的旧羽毛笔，和满满一抽屉的课堂笔记后下了这个判断。  
　　亏他以前还觉得像德拉科这种要什么有什么的人不会多喜欢收集用过的东西，说实在的，这种状况真的给哈利带来了相当的震撼。  
　　他突然对德拉科生长的环境起了兴趣，蹑手蹑脚打开书房的门走了出去。他不是没来过马尔福庄园——伴随着相当糟糕的回忆——但客观评价，当初这间屋子比起“某个人的家”更像是“鬼屋”，所以他大概算不上真正来过。  
　　几十米的走廊灯火通明，铺着厚厚的地毯，踩上去甚至有飘忽的感觉。由于实在是厚过头了，哈利不由得猜测它的存在意义究竟是为了舒适还是为了盖住什么东西。他沿着走廊走，墙上每隔几米就有一张画像，画像中的人看到德拉科的脸之后都兴致缺缺地重新闭目养神，让哈利松了口气。  
　　这屋子大到了令人烦躁的程度，在随手推开了几扇门后哈利表示可以理解德拉科收集旧东西的习惯了，整个马尔福家怕是有遗传的收藏癖，他甚至在某间屋子里看到了成排挂起的公主裙。  
　　不知道的还以为马尔福有女装癖。  
　　哈利的脑海里不受控制地出现了德拉科散开头发穿公主裙的模样，一个没留意笑出声。他打开下一扇门，瞬间像是被掐断了声音。  
　　卢修斯和纳西莎面对面坐着，用扭曲的表情看着自家儿子正在傻笑的身体。  
　　“梅林啊，”纳西莎惊恐地捂住胸口，“卢修斯，我儿子是不是彻底傻了？”  
　　在卢修斯开口之前哈利有些不好意思地接话道：“抱歉马尔福夫人，让我解释一下，你或许听德拉科提起过之前闹出来的几场灵魂互换的意外，也就是说，现在在这儿的不是德拉科，我是哈利･波特。”  
　　话音刚落，下一秒，纳西莎尖叫着把哈利扔出了庄园。  
　　如果不是顾及着自己在她儿子的身体里，就凭纳西莎当时崩溃的表情，哈利绝不会怀疑自己会被咒到下辈子。  
　　救世主在寒风里唉声叹气还没叹一半，眼前突然亮了起来。罗恩和赫敏一人一边抓着他的胳膊，看上去如临大敌。  
　　“你们在干什么？”他不解地问。  
　　“……哈利？”罗恩不确定地反问。  
　　“是我。”看着罗恩的眼神不断往上飘，哈利也好奇地抬头想看看是不是德拉科的灵魂在自己身体里期间给自家天花板换了个颜色画了条龙，还没抬起来就被赫敏掰着脑袋低头，强行与她对视。  
　　“听我说，哈利。”女巫直视他的双眼，“今晚好好睡一觉，然后什么事都没有了，行吗？记得千万别照镜子。”  
　　哈利茫然地看着她。  
　　“哥们儿，我们真的尽力了，”罗恩遗憾地拍了拍他的肩膀，和赫敏一起退着走了几步；“但是抱歉，我们没能拦住。”  
　　哈利更茫然了。  
　　“听赫敏的，你知道她从来都是正确的。就是这样，我们先走了。”罗恩飞快地说完剩下的话，拉着赫敏跳进壁炉，好像身后有阿瓦达追着他们似的。  
　　哈利愣愣地看着壁炉熄灭，终究还是压抑不住好奇心，目光往门边穿衣镜飘了过去。  
　　……从刚才就觉得头顶有点儿凉果然不是错觉。刚躲开了寒风的救世主心想。  
　　“德拉科･马尔福！我他妈跟你没完！！”  
　　光头的哈利抄起椅子砸了镜子。  
　　唯一值得欣慰的是，第二天他的头发真长了回来。

 

 

 

  
  
　　百里外的威尔特郡，孤零零站在庄园门口的德拉科打了个响亮喷嚏，他在口袋里摸了摸，没有发现魔杖，于是试图大喊让父母打开门。不知道外貌协会的纳西莎到底受了什么刺激才非要让他拿出证据证明他是德拉科本人，否则绝不开门。  
　　德拉科清清嗓子。  
　　“亲爱的妈妈，你喜欢在每周二下午和朋友们一起喝下午茶，并且只有那天的茶点中会有马卡龙和水果塔。亲爱的爸爸，你喜欢收集自己掉落的头发，因为最初妈妈不让你摧残她的发型，所以现在三楼右手边第二个上锁的屋子里已经有了十顶被你亲手盘成不同样式的假发了，你用它们练手，还玩儿坏了三顶。梅林啊，这么一看我脱发历害居然是你遗传的！”  
　　卢修斯抽出魔杖加固了庄园防御，伏地魔都轰不开的那种。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Ⅳ  
　　几天后，哈利壳子里的德拉科走出布莱克老宅对门锁用了十来个从黑魔法古籍里习得的不同锁门咒；德拉科壳子里的哈利把脑袋上及腰的长发剪到了齐耳。  
　　于是原装原配的德拉科成功在格里莫广场找到了进不去家门假一赔十的哈利，用被编成麻花辨的断发绕在救世主脖子上试图勒死他。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Ⅴ  
　　哈利站在马尔福庄园的厨房，不知道该说什么。  
　　首先——他是真没想到能在这地方看到一个上层塞满了布丁的冰箱。  
　　不，重点不是布丁，德拉科喜欢吃甜食早就不是什么秘密了，哈利在圣芒戈住院时见到过太多次吃着布丁来查房的治疗师马尔福，他和罗恩还打过赌，关于德拉科绝对用了延展咒的制服口袋里装了多少糖。  
　　他们曾成功地偷到了治疗师的衣服，从口袋里掏出了两大袋水果硬糖，还没掏完就被德拉科逮了个正着，原本快出院的两个人因为作死被迫延长了一个星期的住院时间，给实习治疗师当练手实验体。  
　　话题拐回来，总之不管怎么说，在马尔福庄园看到一个电冰箱的感觉还是太惊悚了，比马尔福穿公主裙更惊悚。  
　　他打开冷冻层，更惊悚地发现里面居然塞满了各种食材。  
　　哈利看了看厨房里落灰的工具，又看了眼时间，觉得不干白不干。

 

 

 

  
  
　　四个小时后，总算换回来的德拉科面对一桌子晚餐几乎要为哈利的贴心感动得泪流满面了：换回来之前他就饿到换好衣服，准备出门去刷爆救世主的麻瓜信用卡，没想到救世主居然主动做好了晚饭！  
　　看在晚饭的份儿上他就放弃下次掏空救世主的古灵阁的计划好了，谁让吃人家嘴短。  
　　他磨拳擦掌拉开椅子，门铃却突然响了起来。  
　　“德拉科･马尔福！”哈利･波特用他自己的声音大喊，“你把门给我打开！我他妈花了四个小时做饭不是为了让你捡漏的！！”  
　　德拉科的嘴角不受控制地咧到了耳根。

 

 

 

  
  
　　“这很奇怪。”卢修斯说。  
　　“没什么不对的，爸爸。”德拉科乖巧地回答。  
　　“不不，这绝对很奇怪。”卢修斯的眼神犀利了起来。“有一个不该出现的人出现在了这里——我家，马尔福庄园。”  
　　他着重咬着姓氏的发音，瞪着德拉科旁边椅子上坐着的人，哈利冲他露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，开心地欣赏卢修斯仿佛心肌梗塞的表情。  
　　“相信我，爸爸，这真的没什么不对。”德拉科指着哈利煞有介事道，“我刚为家里请来了一个厨师，今天试用，如果不好吃我们可以当场把盘子扣在他的脸上。”  
　　“德拉科，”纳西莎心绞痛地看着自家傻儿子；“你有没有考虑过，在开口之前应该先摘掉身上的围裙？”  
　　德拉科茫然地低头，在他的西装外套着的粉色围裙上，小猪佩奇正在愉快地冲他招手。  
　　哈利顿时笑出了破音，德拉科抓狂地大吼撕扯下来围裙，试图用它闷死没被头发勒死的法律执行司司长。  
　　去他妈的大难不死！他今天就要让这个形容变成彻底的过去式！！  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
+1  
　　独自生活十多年，哈利认为自己做菜的手艺虽然比不上莫丽，但还是挺不错的，至少不会让卢修斯当场把盘子扣自己脸上。  
　　相反，老马尔福夫妇看起来对这顿饭足够满意，但显然他们还是不能对“哈利･波特出现在我家还做了次相当不错的晚餐”这件事接受良好，吃光自己的份后迫不及待地离开餐厅，剩他和德拉科相视无言。  
　　这一个月以来他们见到彼此的次数比过去五年都多，只是方式有些奇怪就是了，毕竟基本每隔一天就会出现的灵魂互换更多时候只会让他们从镜子中见到对方。哈利差不多已经习惯了从一大堆看上去差不多的巫师袍中挑衣服，德拉科也成功地给哈利所有的麻瓜服饰买到了配套。工作中一眨眼就会换个场景都不稀奇了，一起工作的同事都习惯了自己上司会突然换芯子。  
　　除了德拉科的头发一时半会儿留不长以外，一切看上去没有太大变化。  
　　然而不论从镜子里看到多少次，无法改变的事实是哈利已经很久没有在不会打起来的情况下和德拉科面对面呆这么久了，这让他不自在地晃了晃。  
　　“你喝酒吗？”他看着酒柜问。  
　　莫名尴尬的不止有哈利，德拉科也很苦恼该如何让这个场景显得不那么奇怪。这里毕竟是他家，身为主人对待客人应该让对方感到舒适才好，更不要说“客人”是虽然不请自来但承担了晚餐的魔法界救世主。  
　　梅林在上，救世主跑来他家这个场景本身就够奇怪了！  
　　因此当哈利提出建议时德拉科毫不犹豫地点了头，接下来两个小时他们干掉了卢修斯珍藏的五瓶白葡萄酒，看什么都带重影。  
　　“我算是知道为什么喝醉后不能幻影移形了，”哈利像摊果冻一样趴在餐桌上，餐具早就被他们用魔法扔进了水池。  
　　“我现在就觉得我的胳膊和腿没连在同一个身体上！”  
　　德拉科瘫在椅子上，讽刺地笑出声；“哦，那你最好别幻影移形了，我可不想看到你有半截身子剩在我家餐厅，波特，我身上也没地方连多余的胳膊腿。”  
　　哈利发出一串抱怨的嘀咕。  
　　“那你让我怎么回去？”他问，“靠走吗！”  
　　德拉科眯起眼认真思考了一会儿，突然福至心灵；“你可以住我家！”他宣布道，“我家有那——么多空屋子。”  
　　“是的。屋子，很——多屋子。如果不是塞满了的花瓶石雕水晶假发和公主裙的那种，会更有诚意的。”  
　　德拉科闭着眼伸腿踹了一脚，正好踹到哈利的膝盖。  
　　“那都是收藏间，我说的是客房。”他沉思半晌，突然改变了主意：“不，不行，你不能睡客房。”德拉科把自己从椅背上拉起来，伸出五根手指在哈利眼前晃。  
　　“这次居然持续了四个——”金发巫师奇怪地看了看自己的手，用左手掰着手指头数了一遍，恍然大悟；“哦——五个小时！谁知道下次什么时候换？”  
　　“我睡觉认床，换个地方就睡不好。”  
　　哈利同情地看着他；“那要怎么办？”  
　　德拉科自豪地拍手；“这就是家里有钱的好处，波特——我的床够大，我们可以都睡在我的床上！”  
　　喝醉了的哈利认为这真是个天才极了的提案，第二天酒醒后的哈利认为这真他妈是史诗级的灾难。  
　　有什么比早上睁开眼发现你在曾经死对头的床上还要糟糕？  
　　——你和你死对头四肢纠缠着在他的床上醒来。好吧，其实没什么差别，往好处想至少他们都没脱光。  
　　哈利刚睁眼就被吓清醒了。  
　　德拉科完全没有醒来的迹象，他缠着哈利一边的胳膊腿，似乎把哈利当成了有温度的抱枕。他甚至像小孩子一样咂嘴，然后蹭了蹭哈利的胳膊，把口水全都蹭了上去。  
　　要不是德拉科醒了只会更尴尬，哈利现在就要扇醒他。  
　　哈利小心翼翼地把胳膊抽出来，随手抓了个东西擦干净口水，擦完才发现那是自己的衣服。  
　　感谢马尔福家的收集癖，少了件衣服一时半会儿也看不出来。熟门熟路打开德拉科的衣柜找出一件长袍时，哈利想。  
　　整整一天，哈利在别人看到自己后愣住、然后开口打招呼说“马尔福先生你好啊”的时候，居然完全没觉得哪里不对。  
  


 

 

 

  
　　德拉科早上是被家养小精灵喊起来的。  
　　“再不起床就要迟到了再不起床就要迟到了！”家养小精灵尖声尖气的声音穿透大脑，“德拉科主人说如果八点五十他还没有起床就要把他从床上拖下去！！”  
　　德拉科翻身从床上摔了下去。  
　　“呲——”他捂着刺痛的脑袋，试图在一团糟的记忆里找出造成现状的线索，显然失败了。“我昨晚干什么了？”他问。  
　　家养小精灵尖叫着回答：“德拉科主人喝了五瓶葡萄酒！！”  
　　“Oh dear Melin…”他呻吟着从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃拽了件袍子披上，决定直接去圣芒戈找醒酒魔药。  
　　……是不是有个人说过喝醉的时候不该幻影移形来着？进门时德拉科努力回想，在迎面走来的护士向他打招呼“波特先生今天又来啦”的时候，点头回应。

 

 

 

  
  
　　哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福坐在布莱克老宅外的台阶上，看着夕阳唉声叹气。  
　　“他们怎么能这样！”德拉科愤怒地说，“就因为我起晚了没梳头，他们就喊了我一天的‘波特先生’！更可恶的是我居然没觉得哪里不对！”  
　　“我就没有因为一件衣服被喊一天的‘马尔福先生’吗？”哈利扯着身上低调华丽的巫师袍心累道，“如果不是罗恩问这次你们怎么换了那么久，我都反应不过来！你能不能想想办法解决这个，魔咒伤害科主任？”  
　　“你怎么就不去去找缄默人问问，法律执行司司长？”  
　　空气安静得有些尴尬。两人对视一眼，僵着脸同时扭开脑袋。  
　　了解一个人和以那个人的视角去看世界有很大差别，了解的途径有很多，你甚至不用见到他，铺天盖地的信息足够用于“了解”。直到那天同时被卷入一场魔法暴动，哈利已经有很多年没有这么接近德拉科･马尔福了，当然不是没见过，他们偶尔会出席同一场晚会，偶尔会在魔法部或者圣芒戈擦肩而过。  
　　但他不会知道这家伙古怪的收集癖和恋旧情节，无关紧要的信息最能体现一个人的本质，道听途说来的从来不是无关紧要的信息。  
　　几分钟后德拉科微微抬头，像是为了给自己壮胆，傲慢地开口：“好吧，要知道，即使不用我的身体你也能来我家，我知道我家超棒每个人都想来，而且巧的是我家缺个免费厨师。”  
　　哈利被这熟悉的傲慢气笑了，抬手削了把德拉科的后脑勺，把他的脑袋打了下去；“滚吧你！”  
　　“好心没好报啊波特，”德拉科揉揉后脑勺，没有发飙。再开口时多了点底气，语气也开始偏向询问：“我认为你也需要有人教你搭配衣服，你看，你稍微穿得像个人样就被所有人误认成我了，你平时穿衣服到底多邋遢？”  
　　“像个人样？开什么玩笑马尔福，你的品味能多高？”  
　　“至少足够展现你所有的魅力。”  
　　哈利挑了挑眉。  
　　“而且据我所知，过几天魔法部有一场很重要的晚会，你确定要套着麻袋过去？”  
　　哈利将口袋里的手帕变成麻袋套到德拉科头上。  
　　“这才叫套麻袋。”他满意地说。“不过没问题，以后你的晚餐我包了。”

 

 

 

 

  
  
　　说起那场晚会，当哈利和德拉科收到由于不知道他们什么时候是谁、因此分别写着“哈利･詹姆斯･波特･马尔福”和“德拉科･马尔福･波特”的邀请函时，差点联手掀了魔法部。  
　　“这下你们不用为以后跟谁姓烦恼了！”罗恩乐观地说。  
　　于是在掀翻魔法部之前，作为热身，他们联手扁了罗纳德･韦斯莱。


End file.
